


Can we blame it on the alcohol?

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, request, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Anon Request: Reader and Jack are flirting at a bar and the sexual tension gets quite intense and they end up going back to Jack’s house and the reader kisses her and they have sex.





	Can we blame it on the alcohol?

“Fancy seeing you here” You smirk, sliding onto a bar stool, careful not to spill your newly filled glass of wine. Your face lights up as the woman turns to look at you, hand flying to her mouth to stop the gulp of wine from spilling down her face. You laugh as she splutters. 

“Y/N! I didn’t know you came here” Jack pulls you into a hug. You’re sitting on bar stools next to one another, so the hug is uncomfortable but still you linger, savouring the moment of having Jack in your arms, your head buried into her shoulder to hide your face as it heats up. You clear your throat as Jack pulls back, and quickly hide your face in your drink.

“I don’t. I was meant to be meeting friends here, but they cancelled just as I ordered my drink. I was going to go home, but then I saw you and thought I’d come and say hi.” Jack’s hair is curled into her normal beach waves but she’s wearing a white bodycon dress that makes you gulp, as your eyes instantly focus on her chest, you decide definitely not to look any further down instead looking back up at Jack, who’s smirking. You feel your face flush “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“I had a date” Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and you bite the inside of your mouth to stop it from forming into a sneer. “It didn’t really work out” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” You don’t sound apologetic at all and Jack must notice as she laughs meeting your gaze as she lightly bites her lip, you hold back a groan. 

“I’m with better company now…so not all is lost” You watch Jack, was she flirting- no she couldn’t be right? 

“What time did you end up getting out of the office?” 

“5 o’clock surprisingly…I almost sprinted out of the office just in case Gibbs caught another case” You chuckle, sipping the last of your drink. You notice Jack’s empty glass as well “Do you want another drink?” 

Jack nods and you turn to the bartender and order the drinks, watching as he fills them up, you turn back to Jack when both drinks are in front of you. You hand one to Jack and she watches you, scanning your features as she excepts the glass, fingers brushing yours. 

“Do you mind if we move to a booth? These chairs are uncomfortable” 

“Of course.” You get up, keeping hold of your drink as Jack’s hand brushes your arm and slides down to grip your hand. A smile graces your face at the contact, and you can’t help but stare at her (and maybe also her ass) as she guides you across the bar and into a booth. You slide in and Jack moves to sit down the other side and surprises you when she slides right round, so you’re sitting next to each other. 

Jack leans towards you capturing a strand of your hair and slowly twirling it through her fingers “Your hair looks good like this” 

You raise your eyebrow “Are you saying it doesn’t normally look good?” Jack pauses in shock before her face morphs into a playful smirk and tucks the strand of hair behind your ear before slowly leaning in close, her mouth right beside your ear.

“Oh, that’s not what I’m saying at all” Your breath hitches and you can’t help but squeeze your thighs together to stop from squirming. 

You didn’t know where this was coming from, yeah you both tossed flirty comments to each other but never anything this bold, you didn’t think Jack was actually- unless… “Are you drunk?”

“No” Jack leans back looking at you. She tilts her head “I’m tipsy…are you?” 

“No” You confess. You felt lightheaded but that wasn’t because of alcohol, it was because of Jack, you rolled your eyes at yourself for how cheesy that sounded in your own head. A waiter walked past, and Jack stopped him to order another round of drinks. You looked down at your own half empty glass and take a sip. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” 

Jack’s raises her hand to her mouth as she releases an exaggerated gasp “Oh never” You both break out into light giggles. The laughter dies down and you both sit in silence, sneaking smiles at each other. 

The waiter returns with your drinks and Jack grabs hers, taking a graceful gulp. You finish off the remaining of your glass, switching to your fresh one. You take a light sip. 

You both talk for awhile discussing your plans for the weekends, which both mainly consist of catching up on all the sleep you’d missed this week and maybe also doing housework.

“You know we don’t meet up outside of work enough” You say, finishing off the remains of your drink. You’d gone through it a lot faster than you’d been planning too and now you were _definitely_ feeling the alcohol. 

“Well we should change that” Jack slides closer to you, her foot slowly rubbing your ankle and a smirk firmly on her face. You gulp loudly, nodding dumbly. Not able to think about anything apart from the foot that was slowly making its way higher up your leg.

When Jacks hand landed on your knee you released a loud breath. You looked at Jack, her smirk still present and her eyes watching you hungrily. “You okay Y/N?” She teased.

You gulped and then abruptly “What happened with your date?” 

Jack chuckles slightly, moving back slightly, hand leaving your knee and foot sliding down your leg to rest next to your foot “She spent the whole time talking about her ex” 

“Ouch” you wince, breath finally returning too normal. “and to waste such a great outfit on someone who couldn’t appreciate it” your eyes deliberately trail slowly down her dress again before trailing back up to meet her eyes. Jack’s tongue swipes out to dampen her lips and you can’t control the way your breath hitches. 

Jack bites her lip, turning her head away from you “well I think I’ve found someone who’s appreciating it” You think she’s talking about you, but then you follow her eye line to see a man standing at the bar who’s watching Jack. His eyes are fixed on Jack and you see his smug look as he begins to walk over to you. Your eyes flick back to Jack who’s still watching the man and you feel the panic rise within at the thought of her going off with a random guy. You don’t allow yourself to think, instead instantly reacting.

Your hand trails across the bottom of Jack’s dress, your hand brushing against her bare skin. Jack groans head darting back around to face you again, a blend of light confusion and pleasure gracing her features. “There’s someone here who appreciates it too” you say. 

“really huh?” Jack whispers seductively, leaning into you her fingers tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and then cupping your chin, thumb brushing your lip. Your mouth opens, lightly capturing her thumb into your mouth, tongue and teeth grazing lightly. Your eyes are wide, staring at Jack who moans more boldly now. You release her thumb with a pop. 

“mmhmm” you moan “how about we go back to yours and I’ll show you just how much I like it?” 

Jack almost chokes but nods her head, grabbing your hand she pulls you from the booth, ignoring the yelp as she bashes into the man who’d been approaching them. She doesn’t apologise instead quickly pulling you out of the bar and into a cab. 

You’re both smiling at each other, sides glued together, and hands intertwined. You want to lean over and capture her lips between yours, but you look to the side and can see the creepy cab driver watching the pair of you from his rear-view mirror.

Jack squeezes your hand, focusing your attention back to her, “You okay?” Her face is full of concern. You squeeze her hand back and nod, face already lightening up with a smile of your own. 

“Good” Jack moves her free hand, placing it /very/ high on your leg causing you to gulp while Jack breaks out into a wicked smirk. 

You nearly fall out of the cab in the rush to get out as you follow Jack towards her house. She opens her door, turning on the lights. She takes off her coat, drops her bag on the sofa and kicks off her heels, you do the same. She then takes your hand, a small smile on her face, as she leads you towards her bedroom. You take a deep breath as you enter the room. 

Your eyes instantly zone in on the bed and you have to force yourself to swallow. You can’t believe this is _actually_ happening. You turn to focus back on Jack, who has let go of your hand but is watching you closely. She slowly steps towards you and your eyes are wide as you watch her. Her hand rises to your cheek and your hands automatically wrap around her waist, pulling her in closely. 

You watch Jack as her gaze drops to your open lips, she looks back up to you in silent question and when you give the briefest nod she leans in, capturing your lips lightly. You both know this is the moment of no return but neither of you care. You release the breath you’d been holding at the contact and the light kiss quickly develops into hurried, hot, wet kisses. 

You pull her flush against you and Jack’s hands make their way into your hair. She grasps your hair, pushing her hands into the back of your head to try and push you even closer to her. Your hands are rubbing up and down her back but you’re getting annoyed about the absence of skin. You regretfully pull back. “Dress. Off” You raggedly breathe. 

Jack looks lost, her mouth open and red from your kisses, and it takes her a few seconds to catch up with what you’re saying but when she does her face morphs into a wicked smirk and she steps back. “You do it” 

You grin brightly, walking round Jack to stand behind her. You move her hair to the side, placing an open mouth kiss on the back of her neck, you slowly start zipping open the dress, leaving kisses in its wake. You stop at the bottom of her back, unzipping the rest of the dress and then moving to stand back in front of Jack, kissing her deeply and slowly peeling the dress from her shoulders. 

You hear the dress drop to the floor and you push your body flush against Jack, moving her backwards towards her bed. Jack drifts down onto the bed and you follow, knees either side of her. You both groan as you land in Jack’s lap.

The kiss continues to get hotter as you begin to press into Jack’s lap, desperate for any contact you can get. You follow Jack’s mouth when she slowly pulls away, causing her to giggle. You open your eyes and smile yourself. 

“You’re sure about this right?” 

You nod, trying to pull Jack back into the kiss but she stops you again.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes” 

“Hmm…maybe you should do something about that” You smirk, and Jack undoes the first couple of buttons but growing impatient she grabs the bottom of the shirt and pulls it up and over your head, stopping when your arms are caught.

You wait a moment, waiting for her to continue, however she doesn’t. You wriggle your arms slightly to free yourself, stopping suddenly when you feel Jack unclip your bra.

“Jack?”

“Hmm” Jack responds, lifting your bra so its sitting above your boobs. You gasp when you feel her warm breath over your right nipple. You arch your back desperate for contact and are instantly rewarded as Jack’s mouth covers the nipple and beginnings sucking and swirling her tongue around it. 

You let out a loud moan your back arching further as your head drops backwards. Jack pulls back slightly to switch to the other nipple and you quickly pull the shirt off over your head grabbing Jack’s head and guiding it up to your face for a long kiss before she goes back to your chest.

Jack rolls you off her lap and onto the bed, following you as she lands over your body and begins kissing her way down. She unbuttons your trousers and begins to slide them off and you lift your hips to help. She throws them onto the floor and then slowly moves back up your body, leaving kisses on your legs and then your thighs as you breathe deeply, trying to calm yourself and not squish your thighs together in frustration. 

She stops at the top of your thighs, hooking her finger in your underwear, she slowly peels them down your legs. 

The loud moan that comes out of you the second Jack touches you is completely out of your control, You can practically feel her smirk as her tongue moves to follow the trail her fingers had just left. You can’t think straight after that. Jack’s tongue flicks over your clit and your hips lift up into the air as you let out another moan. Jack pushes your hips back down with her hand, her tongue beginning to build a steady rhythm over your clit and her finger moves and begins circling your entrance. 

“Jack” you moan. She thrusts two fingers into you, and you can’t think as the pace quickly fastens. Your head tips back and you let out another moan as you finally allow yourself to succumb to the pleasure. 

Jack continues as you orgasm and once you’ve fallen back into the pillows, pulls out her fingers and slides herself back up so you’re face to face. 

You smile breathlessly, Jack smirks proudly before leaning down and capturing your lips again into a lazy kiss. You moan at the taste of yourself mixed with her. 

It isn’t long before your energy is built up again and you flip Jack over so she’s underneath you. 

“Your turn” You smirk, pushing Jack into the bed and capturing her lips. _This was going to be good_

You both eventually fall back into the pillows exhausted. “Wow” you sigh, turning to look at Jack, who is already watching you. You smile dopily. 

“Come here” She breathes, pulling you into her arms, your head falling to rest on her chest. You both lie in silence and it’s not long before you hear Jack’s breath even out.

You’re basically sober now and your mind begins to race as you think about what tomorrow will bring. Jack squeezes you tighter in her sleep and you sigh. You really bloody like this woman. 

You close your eyes and beg for sleep, that was all a tomorrow’s problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was my first NCIS request so hope it was okay! I want to apologise to the person who requested this as it took me over 2 months to get it out (if not longer). I'm not in a great place atm. 
> 
> Also sorry the smut isn't amazing, turns out I really struggle to write it? That's why you only got one half as otherwise it would have been ages before I got this fic out and I just wanted it finished!
> 
> As always any feedback is appreciated (While writing I thought of the possibility of continuing this story? So let me know if you're interested in that) and make sure to check out my tumblr: 
> 
> regal-roni.tumblr.com


End file.
